Synergy
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: Pi/Yu fic. YAOI PAIRING! A wounded Zhou Yu ends up in the custody of Wei, much to Cao Pi's pleasure. He wishes to claim Yu all for himself, which happens, but not in the way he expects. BOY/BOY LOVE!


Welcome to 'Synergy', a boy/boy love fic that features the Cao Pi/Zhou Yu pairing. Before we begin, PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS A **BOY/BOY** PROJECT. That means **two males** will be **heavily involved** in a relationship. If you're the **TINIEST** bit **uncomfortable** with that, I advise you to take your eyes elsewhere.

Once again. If you're not down with the idea of **two guys loving each other**, then read another fic. **DO NOT** continue if **boy/boy love** isn't your cup of tea. You'll not only waste _my _time, but yours as well. Read another fic if yaoi isn't to your liking. Thank you for heeding this notes.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Koei or 'Dynasty Warriors'.**

**This fic contains a LEMON.**_Dedicated to Shuwazi, who requested this fic quite some time ago. Due to extensive family matters and schoolwork (mixed in with the preparation of another fic), this project was temporarily pushed to the side. I give my deepest apologies!_

* * *

By a great stroke of luck, the world's most incredible treasure landed in his lap.

He didn't expect it to occur, even though he had dreamt of the treasure far too many times to count. He had sheltered a deep longing to encounter the treasure at least _once, _but he never expected to have the treasure fall into his custody. The heavens certainly held him in high favor, evidently smiling upon him as time passed. That proved the kingdom of Wei had high ground above the competition. If it was in the favor of the heavens, then the quest for complete domination couldn't be broken. All dreams and aspirations would come to pass, and the road to success would be complete.

A certain war lord's path looked bright, and it wasn't merely because of the kingdom's status. Of course he was thrilled to know that his father's dreams would come to pass, but at the thought of his treasure, euphoria soared beyond the roof. He might have kept up a calm, stern demeanor around his soldiers, but his exterior betrayed his inner self. He only revealed his true self to the eternally loyal Sima Yi, who promised to endow the warlord with perpetual assistance. With that promise came an unbreakable friendship-one that would inevitably endure the hardships of ongoing battles. Luckily they had surpassed their own expectations, bonding with one another over the smallest of conversations. The warlord's euphoria was a constant source of quality time, as the warlord found it difficult to keep his thoughts inside.

His treasure fell into his lap after a long, arduous battle. Several of his soldiers delivered it to him, carrying it upon a makeshift stretcher. After countless nights of restless dreams, the young warlord was finally able to gaze upon his treasure in reality. Destiny had certainly favored him that day, bringing him everything he had ever dreamt of. The army of Wu lost an invaluable asset, but in Cao Pi's eyes, their loss was _his _ultimate gain.

The miraculous blessing to humankind, known as 'Zhou Yu', had been found unconscious and mortally wounded. As soon as Cao Pi was informed of this, he ordered the deliverers of the news to care for the silent Strategist. The member of the Wu army was quickly placed into capable hands, constantly cared for by those with extensive medical knowledge. It took several days for him to leave the brink of death, but his departure from nothingness eventually came about. He was gradually lured into a world of peaceful rejuvenation, simply sleeping as Cao Pi's soldiers cared for him. He needed to recover his strength, and would only do so through sleep.

Did that bother Wei's temporary warlord? Of course it didn't. It gave him the opportunities of a lifetime. When the day's duties were completed, he crept into the healing chambers of Wu's esteemed Strategist-practically salivating like a starving canine. Not a single soul was within sight or hearing distance, endowing him with the time and privacy he needed. Heart bouncing within his chest, he spent every night walking towards the body of his treasure. As a predator stalked its prey, he approached the sleeping Strategist with silent merriment. The silence came to an end once the predator had his prey beneath his fingers-literally.

Euphoria shot to indescribable, unfathomable levels. He sent his fingers across the other's body, touching the other with a gentle yet fierce degree of hunger. Moonlight poured through the windows as he groped the sleeping frame, marveling at his treasure's beauty. At times he'd remove the blankets from the other's body, gently caressing and squeezing every inch of gold. His shaft grew harder with every touch he took, and he relished the feeling until it was too much to take. Once things became intolerable, he made his leave-and returned to his bedroom. Still salivating over his nighttime endeavors, he extinguished the fire within his shaft by wrenching the milk from it. He would lull himself into peace by thinking of his sleeping treasure, all the while ridding himself of his body's fire. Upon the completion of his torture, his sheets would end up rather wet-which he thoroughly enjoyed. A single thought of his prey excited him, but at the same time, it lulled him closer to the new day-and to the unborn night.

Just thinking of placing his shaft inside of the other's body thrilled him to no end.

His father had left him charge of the kingdom, off on reconnaissance missions. He was taking great care of his father's kingdom, although he led the army with different tactics and decisions. Regardless of their differences, however, both were incredible warlords for the Wei army. Not a single soldier doubted their ability to lead, perfectly aware of their capabilities. So there wasn't a problem with his obsession towards Wu's Strategist. And was he planning to return him any time soon?

The answer to that was obvious.

Once again, night time fell over the Wei domain. Soldiers were either sharing their thoughts on the current state of things, molding their battle techniques, or resting their weary heads. The authority figures of the Wei army were indulging themselves in leisurely conversation, apparently proud of where their army was going. They had every right to be prideful, due to their army's status. While they were recovering from tumultuous battles, they were still a force to be reckoned with. Surely the kingdoms of Shu and Wu saw it that way. And what it a joy it was to acknowledge Wu's loss of Zhou Yu! For far too long, that revered Strategist had been trapped under the meager rule of Sun Jian. What a waste of divine talent! But now the elements of battle were different. Wei was certainly at the forefront of things.

Cao Pi closed the door to his bedroom, then slumped against it. Grimacing in a mixture of pain, ecstasy and frustration, he slowly fell to the floor. He had just returned from another one of his ventures into Zhou Yu's healing area, and it had been his greatest venture yet. Unfortunately, the end result was intolerable. He was hard pressed to find an object harder than his shaft-and could hardly think of _anything,_ other than the throbbing mountain inside of his clothes. It was almost to difficult to move, let alone _breathe._

Seconds elapsed, bearing no difference from years. He could hear nothing but the rhythm of his own heart, and could feel nothing but the hardening of his own hill. Breathing heavily, and exuding rivers of sweat, he cursed to himself as he climbed onto his bed. He had made a rather perilous risk this particular night, and it left with _unbearable _pain. Pain he wanted to be rid of him. Pain he wanted to bestow upon his sleeping treasure. Pain he wanted to transform into _ecstasy. _Pain he wanted to-

-couldn't think. Could hardly even _breathe. _He gathered himself upon his bed, face tight with frustration. "Damn _everything!" _he snapped venomously, ridding himself of his attire. Once his lower half could breathe, he gained sight of how swollen his shaft actually was. It was darker than the most dangerous of fires, throbbing mercilessly. Its size didn't help matters. Under normal circumstances, he was proud of his mountain's size. Now, on this particular night, he actually wished it would _shrink. _It wasn't pleasant to have one's shaft throb at such a horrid rate, especially it was five inches long.

_Damn it! Damn it all! I wish he'd awaken for once! I can't keep this up forever! And I actually enjoyed this, when it first began! I'd rather have him __**awake **__now!_

The beating of his heart entered his ears, pounding as hands would pound upon the drums of war. Body covered in sweat, he sent his hands towards his red halberd. Once they fell upon the painfully swollen shaft, relief shot through his bloodstream. It was difficult to lull his body into a peaceful state, but his hands were working their usual magic. The path to tranquility was indescribably harsh, though. "Damn it damn it _damn it!" _he repeatedly cursed as he caressed his burning red hill, filling milk spill onto his hands. It had been the hardest night yet, and he wouldn't look back on it with joy.

"Damn damn _damn!"_

"Perhaps _I _could take care of your dilemma."

Cao Pi became as solid as ice. Due to his frustration, he had failed to hear a hand opening the door. The initial burst of shock was quickly followed by a vehement flash of anger, formed into vicious words of steel.

"_**How dare you-"**_

Wrath was instantly transformed into a fusion of disbelief and rapture. He recognized the one that had stepped into his room, and it wasn't Sima Yi. It wasn't even a member of the Wei army.

It was the _treasure._

Neither one of them spoke for what felt like an eternity, with one heart throbbing against its chamber. Zhou Yu, smiling as if the sun had risen over a tranquil pond, was the one to extinguish the silence. "I see you're having difficulty getting to sleep," he said softly, voice bearing a seductive edge. His face, delicately radiant with effervescent beauty, was even warmer than a mother's lullaby. "Allow me to rid you of your pain."

With the question _'what?'_ stamped all over his face, Cao Pi watched as the Strategist placed himself upon his bed. The look on Zhou Yu's face was one of adoration, born from emotions that were usually crafted during a carefully formed relationship. Adoring the Wei warlord to no end, he gently took the other's shaft into his hands. Cao Pi could do nothing but stare at the other, hardly able to believe he was even in the room, let alone out of his _own _room.

Sensations rippled through the warlord's body moments later. They were caused by the gentle Strategist's hands, which were fondling his red-hot blade. Face luminous with concern and affection, the divine treasure caressed the other's shaft lovingly-and hungrily. As soon as he became ravenous with hunger, Cao Pi gathered enough strength to speak.

"_Wait a minute! Wait! Stop!"_

His words went by unnoticed. Hands were removed from his sword, replaced by doting lips. Protests were transformed into deep moans as the Strategist consumed the other's shaft, treating it as if it were made of the sweetest treats. Sensations continued to ripple throughout Cao Pi's body, sweeping through him at the unbearable speed of sound. He shivered in the other's grip, melting deeper and deeper into the other's clutches. Yu's lips were deliciously soft, warm and immeasurably tender-perfect for igniting his flames of unstoppable hunger, but also perfect for ridding him of his frustration.

He wanted to speak. Wanted an explanation as to why the Strategist was treating him in such a loving manner. Wanted to know _how _Yu was able to leave his room in the first place. Unfortunately, he didn't have the capability to do _anything _other than moan. Guttural sounds of perpetual ecstasy tore themselves from the pit of his chest, rising into his throat and coming from his quivering lips. As he fell deeper into a whirlpool of moans, unable to keep his eyes open, Yu continued to suck upon his newfound treat.

Minutes passed, each one more maddening than the last. Pi's heartbeat rose to a thunderous speed as the other continued to suckle him, loving his shaft as a cub would love its mother's milk. Yu's lips were just so tender, his movements were so gentle yet wildly fierce-_but what was going on? _He had to learn _something! _The last time he checked, Yu was still lost in a world of silent healing!

_What in the blazes is going on?! I've got no complaints toward this, but I feel as though I've stepped into a dream! The heavens can't favor me THIS much! This is unbelievable!_

Yu removed his lips from Pi's shaft, smiling with intense contentment. He had the disposition of a perfectly peaceful animal, blissful and one with the world. His newfound piece of candy was still hard, calling him to attention, but it was far less frustrated than it _had _been. "There," he announced calmly, eyes glistening with merriment. "I managed to alleviate most of your pain. I do hope you're pleased with the end result."

Pi was instantly enraged by those words, but anger was _not _directed at Yu. It was directed at the possibility of his unborn stupidity. "How could I _**not **_be pleased?" he asked, voice laden with disbelief. "I couldn't be _happier! _I just want to know _why _all of this happened! Don't you know where you are?!"

Zhou Yu was utterly casual, bearing not a single care in the world. "Of course I do, young lord. I'm in the camp of Wei. Must've stumbled in here by unfortunate circumstances. No matter. I _am _delighted to have met you. And I thoroughly enjoyed our nights together. I wish you had gone just a _bit _further with me, though. There was no need for you to depart, just because you were afraid of taking too many steps."

_What?!_

"Wait a minute. You..._you were awake! _Weren't you?! All of those times-"

"I most certainly was," the tranquil angel said softly, running a hand through his lustrous brown locks. "I would've been _idiotic _to miss your presence. I might have been weary, but I wasn't without desires. Luckily, you sheltered your own wishes."

Pi gazed upon the one glowing in a pool of moonlight. Yu was no more than a few inches away from him, the very embodiment of warmth and serenity. His brown locks were enough to send him over the deep end, glowing with luminosity that betrayed even the moon. His hands, adept at curing any ailment, had been beautifully crafted by angels. His eyes were shards of the heavens, his physique was slender yet muscular-oh, what a joy it would be to feel him on top of-

_Wait a minute! What am I doing?! I've got to figure out if I'm dreaming before I initiate anything! Father would have my head for being such a fool!_

"Hold _everything. _You're perfectly aware of what's going on? Aware of what just _happened _between us?"

At this point, Yu was mildly frustrated. The light degree of frustration did nothing to dampen his empyrean warmth, however. "I'm not without a mind," the Strategist replied, edging closer to the Wei commander. His deep brown eyes adopted a wildly seductive tone.

"I know _exactly _what's transpiring between us, and I'm enjoying every second of it. Now silence yourself and let me take you."

No complaints there.

The warlord of Wei closed his eyes, allowing his body to be controlled. His back was gently laid against his bed, and his mouth was quickly covered by a pair of ravenous lips. Deep moans emerged from his moist lips as the other kissed him, consuming his lips as he had consumed his shaft. Pi's moans gradually became soft with the continuation of heavy kisses, but they lost none of their power. He was nothing more than a quivering, hungry mass of ecstasy, lost in the Strategist's arms. The power of speech and comprehension were far gone.

Pi knew nothing but the other's lips, which were overtaking him.

Time was of no importance. Sweat draped itself over them as a blanket, hot and sweet. Two bodies became entangled in white linen, moaning and pleading for more. Shafts, hardened and burning with ferocity, rubbed against one another as kisses rained upon two trembling frames. Both bodies exhaled and inhaled, invigorated by the unbridled presence of unbreakable happiness.

Yu sent his hands through Pi's moist hair, cupping the other's face in his hands. He kissed the Wei warlord lovingly, fiercely, dotingly and adoringly. Pi, both surprised and moved by the other's affection, returned the flames of the kiss. Both of them nuzzled and suckled upon each other, drowning in each other as if they had known true happiness their whole lives.

Minutes elapsed. Breathing heavily, and glowing with a blanket of joy, Yu began to ride Pi's as a wave. A gentle rhythm ensued between the two of them, bringing both of their bodies together. As this went on, kisses continued to fall onto Pi's face. Hands cupped the warlord's buttocks, gentle yet merciless in their conquest for satisfaction. With euphoria growing higher by the second, Pi continued to release intense moans. "Wait," he said, voice no higher than a whisper. The sound of his own voice surprised him.

"Are you...do you kn-kn-know what you're getting yourself into? I'm-"

Increasing the intensity of his ride, Yu looked straight into Pi's eyes. "I know what you are," he replied instantly, voice pouring out lust. "And I know what I am. We're two mortals, thirsting for love."

_We're two mortals, thirsting for love._

"Well. I...I was expecting a _completely _different answer," Pi rattled out before his mouth was taken once again. His body shivered upon the contact, pleading for more. Heeding this request, Yu sent his tongue straight into the other's mouth. With his forehead nuzzling against the warlord's, he sent his tongue deep into Pi's mouth. Every stroke brought forth a moan from the recipient, eventually sending _his _tongue into the Strategist's mouth. Gripping each other's waists, the two of them drank from one another for countless heartbeats.

Time passed. Their mouths broke away from one another, forming a small stream of saliva between the two of them. Pi, completely lost in a realm of ecstasy, lapped it up and sent a kiss to the other's neck. Issuing soft moans, the Strategist nuzzled against the other-and caressed his lower half, buttocks and all. The two melted into each other as this continued, blanketed in moonlight and sweat. Minutes passed before Pi began to ride the other as a wave, enjoying the contact his buttocks made with the other's hands. That brought his throbbing shaft closer to the other's insides, heightening hunger on both sides. "Give yourself to me," Yu whispered, gazing straight into the other's eyes. Pi, on his own end, was blushing from the eruptions of vast satisfaction.

"Come inside of me. Give yourself to me."

Gazing straight into the Strategist's eyes, Pi said nothing for minutes on end. When he finally spoke, his voice was still no louder than a whisper-and laden with lust.

"Do you _really _want me?"

"More than anything," the Strategist replied in a flash, then drew the other into a five-minute long kiss. At the end of that kiss, he sent a finger into the other's insides. Pi released a sharp cry as milk poured onto Yu's body, and a finger began to torment his insides. "I want you inside of me," the Strategist whispered, toying with the insides of his thighs. Pi cried out as he did this, combining eruptions of sheer pleasure with explosions of frustration.

"I want you inside of me. Just...like..._this."_

"_Then stop toying with me, dammit!" _the Wei commander roared. _"Let me go, this instant! I'm supposed to be the one-"_

At that very moment, Yu struck a gold mine. Or, as it was commonly known, a sweet spot.

Pi fell silent, struck dumb by the Yu's discovery. His eyes widened to their limits, pupils dilating and filled with shock. Heart racing, chest frozen, he-

"Ah. I see you like being touched here. Shall I press even _harder?"_

Dizziness, brutal and merciless, crashed straight into Pi's skull. He opened his mouth to speak, but not a single syllable came forth. Every operation in his body was completely frozen, leaving him as helpless as a newborn animal. He made another attempt to speak, but could only issue a gasp. Clearly amused by this, Yu nibbled at the other's nipples. Milk spilled forth as he did so, and the other trembled in his grasp.

"I shall, since I have no protests from you."

Zhou Yu did as he wished.

And with the realization of that wish came a cry that could have awakened the world.

Relishing the other's reactions, Yu pressed his newfound button a second time. A _third _time. And with every time came a much deeper, louder cry. The fourth time brought about a throaty moan, followed by grimacing. Pi's head fell into the other's chest, and his body officially became a liquefied mass.

"Stop. Stop, please...no more. Stop...I beg of you. Release...me. I can't take much more, damn you."

Issuing small moans, Pi buried his head deeper into the other's moist chest. "Release me," he whimpered, feeling the other's finger walk upon his insides. Yu was no longer pressing on his button, but his finger was still at play.

"Please...please. I thought...you wanted me to...unnghh..."

Dizziness gave him no quarter, born from the sensations that rippled through his body. Continuing to moan, he fell limp in the other's arms-leaving himself completely exposed to the other's wishes. "Damn it," he said, voice bearing the attributes of a whisper and whimper.

"I didn't expect...things t-t-to turn out...like...this. I'm supposed to be the one...in-"

"Control?" Yu asked innocently, then drew him into three-minute long kiss (fingers still intact). "Not this time, I'm afraid," he finished once the kiss came to an end. He could see how dizzy Pi had become, and loved the reasons behind the other's reactions.

In a flash, Pi's face became a portrait of thunder. _"Get your finger out of me, damn you!"_

"With pleasure," the Strategist said, slowly removing his weapon-all the while prodding the other's insides. "Let's see how you like _this _inside of you."

Without another word, Yu thrust his own shaft inside of the other's body. Pi opened his mouth to issue a cry, but only a gasp came forth. He soon found himself upon the bed once again, underneath the one that had assumed control. The Strategist began to ride him as a wave once more, but this time, the movements were much more intense. And Pi felt every last one of them. He could feel the other's shaft hardening inside of him-could feel its texture, its milk-could feel his own muscles contracting, accepting the other's-

-couldn't think. Couldn't breathe. Couldn't fathom anything, other than the other's body. As far as he knew, he didn't even have a name. And there wasn't any Wei kingdom. There was only his newfound lover, shaft and all.

Yu gripped Pi's buttocks once again, riding him as one would ride upon a horse. "You're _tight," _he said through a field of grunts, gripping him harder with every breath he took. _"Incredibly _tight."

The commander opened his mouth to speak, but dizziness slapped him in the face. Rendering himself to another world of moans, he closed his eyes and allowed the other to ride him. Manipulate him.

He came closer and closer to the moon, all the while.

The intensity of each push drove himself closer to the moon, deepening his moans. Each one was faster, deeper and harder than the last, bringing him closer to his breaking point. He felt the insides of his body melt as Yu's shaft dug into him, claiming everything it touched-including his sweet areas. He knew nothing other than Yu's wet, hot body, claiming him, wanting him, needing him-

"_**Aaaaahhhhh!"**_

The world was officially _dead _to him. He knew nothing but sublime bliss, body drowning in its warmth. His muscles danced with euphoria, sending him into spasms of sheer delight. Milk spilled forth onto both of them as they shared kisses, Yu's shaft still inside of Pi's body. "You're _mine," _the Strategist whispered, cupping the other's face once again.

"You're _mine. _You belong to _me, _and no one else. And I _do _adore you."

Sweat dripping from his red face, Pi gazed straight into the eyes of his lover. "Do you take pleasure in tormenting me?" he whispered, referring to the presence of the other's shaft. Yu gave him another one of his smiles, then sent him into another five-minute kiss. The two nuzzled against one another, then Yu slowly pulled himself out of the other's body.

"I _do_, as a matter of fact. It lets me know I'm pleasing you."

A smile spread across Pi's wet face. He suddenly found himself weary, but not in an unfavorable manner. "Why, I do believe I'm in _love _with you," he declared happily, feeling the other kiss his nipples. "I didn't think it would happen, but I've _fallen _for you. I hope you're happy with what you've done."

"I _am _delighted with what I've done," Yu replied, kissing his forehead. The fervor of their movements had died down, since both were exhausted, but affection was at its greatest. "I'm delighted to know that I've captured you. You, of all people."

Gathering the Strategist into his arms, Pi found himself beaming from ear to ear. "You know," he began, voice drooping from a combination of exhaustion and utter happiness. "you're rather _astounding. _You do know that I'm keeping you, _right?"_

"Of course I do," Yu replied happily, kissing the other's neck. "Why would you let me go? We fill each other _perfectly?"_

"So you're betraying your own camp, then?"

"I'm not betraying _anything _or _anyone. _They'll learn of my condition, and an attempt to retrieve. Whether or not they're successful will be entirely up to _you. _If they manage to take me away from you, then you've got a decision to make. You can either release me or come after me."

Cao Pi laid Zhou Yu gently against the bed, smiling with an element he _never _thought he wield.

_Love._

"Oh, I'll come after you. And Hell will come with me. There's _no _way I'm releasing you."

Purring, nuzzling against the other's body, Zhou Yu closed his eyes. Pi draped his arms about the other's body, gently kissing the bridge of the other's nose. Closing his own eyes, he allowed two last thoughts to enter his mind.

_This is what it means to win a battle. A __**true **__battle._


End file.
